


A Day for Us

by IndigoDream



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Deserves Nice Things, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, no plot only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: “It’s going to be warm today,” Geralt says, opening his eyes lazily again. “We should get going, if we want to get any progress done before the heat becomes too much.”“Or… We could enjoy the day for once. Take a day off, relax… We passed by a stream last night, there must be a bigger river or lake nearby…”--Jaskier convinces Geralt to take a day off.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	A Day for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello ~ 
> 
> This fic is a gift for [swordcrime](https://swordcrime.tumblr.com/) for the lovely Witcher Secret Santa exchange! They requested some creature Jaskier and/or fluff and that is everything I LOVE to write so here have a little day in the life of Dryad Jaskier with his witcher boyfriend :') 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the fic!

Mornings aren’t usually this peaceful, but they are easier during the short nights of the summer, when the sun is what wakes them most often. There isn’t much else than the sun and Geralt that can easily get Jaskier out of his slumber. This morning, he has both, and yet he is the only one awake. Even Roach seems to be sleeping, and the bard sighs a bit. 

Though, when he diverts his eyes back to Geralt’s face, he can’t help the surge of fondness and love he has for the witcher. Creatures like Jaskier only love once, and they love so deeply it is terrifying to those who do not experience it. Despite all the dalliances that he has had in the past, Jaskier knows that Geralt will always be the one reigning on his heart. He hasn’t told the witcher that in those words, but he hopes that he has been clear enough at the very least in his actions.

Geralt’s eyes flutter open, and Jaskier doesn’t move from his position. His head tucked over his arms as he leans over the strong torso of his lover. He loves the closeness and intimacy, and the fact that Geralt trusts him enough to be completely relaxed around him as he sleeps. Watching Geralt wakes up is always a delight, and Jaskier smiles happily. 

“Morning,” Geralt says gruffly, his arms tightening over his lover’s waist. 

“Good morning, my love.” 

“You’re in a good mood,” Geralt groans, closing his eyes again. “That’s rare this early.” 

“The sun is shining, my lover is waking up, we have nothing else to do than relax with each other… what is there to be unhappy about?” 

Geralt hums and nuzzles in his neck, his nose brushing at the base of Jaskier’s throat. “You hate mornings.” 

“I hate them because you always insist on making us leave at ungodly hours, when the sun is barely peeking through the night’s veil. I quite like summer mornings, when you allow us to rest and enjoy the freshness of the morning.” 

“It’s going to be warm today,” Geralt says, opening his eyes lazily again. “We should get going, if we want to get any progress done before the heat becomes too much.” 

“Or…” Jaskier drags out the last letter, moving to sit on Geralt’s chest, smiling impishly. “We could enjoy the day for once. Take a day off, relax… We passed by a stream last night, there must be a bigger river or lake nearby…” 

He bends down, drawing sweet kisses from his lover’s lips, and Geralt sighs in his mouth, his hands settling on his waist. They stay like this for a few moments, enjoying the gentle air of the morning and the softness of their roaming hands and mouths. When they break apart, it is with regret, and Geralt sits up, careful to keep Jaskier in his lap. 

“We should keep walking,” he says, but there is no actual want behind it. “We can’t be too far from the nearest town, and we can get some proper rest there.” 

Jaskier pouts a bit, youth playing on his immortal face. Geralt sighs and looks away. 

“Please,” Jaskier says, twirling Geralt’s hair around his fingers. “Just one day of summer fun. We can go back to the Path tomorrow! I just want to enjoy the water and the sun. And _you_.” 

“You have me regardless.” 

“I know, but it’s not the same. A day of rest will do all of us some good! Even Roach could use some lush riverbank grass. And I could massage your shoulder too. That nasty wound you received last week might be all healed up, but I saw you rubbing your shoulder last night. It’s still sore, isn’t it?” 

Geralt sighs. “You won’t stop pestering me until I agree, isn’t it?” 

Smiling sunnily, Jaskier pecks Geralt’s lips. “Thank you!” 

“I didn’t say yes,” Geralt growls, but he sighs again when Jaskier pouts. “Fine. One day can’t hurt.” 

Jaskier was swift to pepper his lover’s face in kisses to thank him, and while Geralt pretended that he was annoyed with the extended attention, the witcher stopped Jaskier from moving away with a few long kisses. 

Once they have had their breakfast and tidied up camp, they leave, Jaskier finding their way back to the stream that he had seen the previous day. They walk slowly, unbothered by a wish to make their way to the nearest town. For now, Jaskier chatters softly, talking about his newest songs, and Geralt listens, holding Roach’s bridle as the mare follows them. He will sometimes pipe up with an opinion, or a sarcastic comment that will earn him an elbow to the ribs, but mostly, Geralt is content to remain at his side, quiet.

They reach the stream a little under an hour after they have set out from where they had camped, and Jaskier smiles. 

“Here we are!” 

“Jask,” Geralt smiles a bit as he looks at the meagre body of water. If they go ankle deep in the water, it is a miracle. “This is barely worthy of being called a stream.” 

“And how would you call it then? A lake? An ocean?” Jaskier pouts. “You know very well I am just going to follow it until it meets its’ larger companion. It won’t be far, I can feel it.” 

As a dryad, Jaskier knows water better than anyone on the continent, besides his siblings of course. He kneels in the mud, for once uncaring about the state of his outfit, and plunges his hands into the water. A soft, warm glow spreads through the water, the telltale reddish pink colour of Jaskier’s magic flittering in sparks through the water. The first time Geralt had been privy to that magic, he had thought that Jaskier was bleeding, and had panicked. When he had tried to rip Jaskier’s hands out of the water, only to discover them unharmed and healthy, he had felt the first hint of magic as his medallion had hummed around an amused Jaskier. 

Now, it is an entirely mundane moment in their life together. Geralt wakes up to Jaskier singing for the water to come up towards them, then watches him cleanse it so that they may drink it, and then their days go on. After all, Jaskier doesn’t need to sleep, although he loves it more than anyone Geralt has ever met. It is rather amusing to see the dryad groaning and asking for a few more minutes when he is the one who benefits the less from it. Although, at the very least, he never begrudges Geralt the rare few mornings he wants to sleep in. 

“Do we really have to walk ankle deep in water?” 

“Will you stop complaining,” Jaskier sighs and extends his arm to point towards the river bank. “You’re welcome to walk there. Even though a bath would do you some good…” 

“You could also simply call the river here,” Geralt points out. “I bet wherever you’re going to lead us is going to have much more people, and we wouldn’t want to attract too much attention to ourselves.” 

Giving him a long look, Jaskier squints. “I thought you didn’t even want to relax.”

“Now that I have agreed to it, might as well commit to the thing itself. Plus, I want to bathe naked and I would rather be only with you for that.” 

Sighing a bit, Jaskier smiles. “You know exactly what words to use, don’t you?” 

Shrugging, Geralt gives him a soft look. “We have traveled for long enough that I know you rather well, hopefully.” 

“Charmer.” Jaskier puts his hands in the water again and the same magical red dances around his fingers before he speaks up again. “If we walk for ten minutes, there will be a dip in the river ground and I will be able to work better there. I can’t be sure that it won’t be occupied, but I doubt it.” 

Geralt hums and nods. That sounds like a rather suitable solution, and as long as he can have Jaskier to himself, he’ll be happy. 

They set out towards the dip in the river Jaskier mentioned, and Geralt listens to the dryad’s chatter, happy to let the words wash over him. On the few occasions Jaskier requires his input, he is happy to oblige, but overall, he has always loved listening to his lover. It keeps him grounded now, when it had annoyed him in the start. Sometimes he wants silence, and Jaskier understands that, but most of the time he doesn’t mind the happy sounds that rhythm Jaskier’s speech. 

The dip of the river is void of any other living creature, but it does have a rather lush riverbank where Roach seems more than happy to spend her morning. Geralt sets up camp, despite Jaskier’s insistence that he gets in the water immediately. The heat of the day is starting to properly rise, and he wants to make sure they’ll have a proper camp when they take a break from their soak in the river. 

When he turns back to the water, he startles. The river is nothing like it had been half an hour ago. Instead of the small, but growing stream where they could barely fit together, there is a large, deep river with bluer than blue water and a small part is definitely heated, if he takes in the small tendrils of heats that rise from it. He gives a flat look to Jaskier, but the dryad shrugs unabashedly. 

“What? Today is supposed to be fun and relaxing and healing for us both. I had the time and opportunity to do this, so I did it.” 

“Aren’t you ever going to get in trouble for diverting paths and doing whatever this is? You must have rules to follow.” Geralt asks this as he removes his boots and shirt. “You can’t tell me you are allowed to do whatever you want.” 

“As long as it doesn’t harm nature and humanity, I pretty much am. This is nothing big, after all. Just a little bit more of water, and I made sure it would redirect away from the river itself, creating a new stream.”

Geralt finishes undressing before he steps into the cold stream, and the water’s iciness nearly makes him back away and back under a cover, but the heat of the day washes over him again and he sighs happily. This feels more than good, comfortable in a way he hasn’t felt ever since the last time Jaskier had him take a bath, and he had blessed the waters. It feels wonderful. 

They take their time in the water, playing and moving around with loud shrieks of laughter from Jaskier and quiet guffaw of laughters from Geralt. This is a moment they finally get to enjoy together, and Geralt finds himself more than relaxing through the day. When Jaskier offers to massage him, he goes pliantly, letting his lover carefully wash lotions and creams over his body. 

Lunch is a simple affairs, berries from a nearby tree, some cheese that Jaskier had saved from their last stop in town. The heat of the day makes them sleepy and languid, and they take time to rest up. It is a lazy day, a day just for them. 

Gathering Jaskier in his arms, Geralt presses a soft kiss to his lover’s shoulder, enjoying the scent of freshwater and sweetness that comes from his lover’s body. 

“Having a good day?” Jaskier asks softly, nuzzling into Geralt’s hair, both of them so entangled it becomes difficult to find which of them is where. 

Geralt hums and burrows impossibly closer, startling a huff out of Jaskier. 

“Easy there, my love. We have all day.” 

“I know. Just want to stay here with you.” 

Jaskier smiles again, Geralt feeling it against his forehead as the bard drops a gentle kiss there. “For someone who was reluctant to take a day off, you are certainly acclimating well. Not that I’m complaining. Come now, sleep. We have plenty of time to go back to the water afterwards.” 

Humming again, Geralt kisses Jaskier’s shoulder and lets himself drift off to sleep. As he holds him, the dryad weaves protecting spells upon their resting place and themselves, before he allows himself to sleep as well. The water will protect them if needs arise, and for now, they deserve this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sticky sweet fluff only in this fic yes 
> 
> Happy holidays!! <3 I'm [saltytransidiot](https://saltytransidiot.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, if anyone wanna drop by and send an ask, prompt, etc!


End file.
